


Stranded

by Searchontheroll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searchontheroll/pseuds/Searchontheroll
Summary: New Avenger Hazel gets stranded with an injured Captain for the night.





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot that wouldn't get out of my head. It's pretty rushed but hope you like it anyway.

The mission had gone wrong. Of course it had. It was Hazel’s first official mission as a fully-fledged Avenger, so naturally shit had hit the fan. They had gone deep into Russian territory in search of an active Hydra base. The US government was aware of the mission, but for political reasons would deny all knowledge. There was no rescue coming from that side of things.

Hazel’s only consolation was that the majority of the Avengers had escaped unharmed before she had gotten separated from them. She wasn’t entirely sure the Avenger’s would have mounted a rescue mission for her alone, the newbie who had proved herself in training but not on missions. However, Hazel was absolutely certain they would come back for their beloved Captain. All she had to do was keep him alive until then.

Captain Rogers had caught two bullets on the fight out of the building. One in his arm just above his elbow, and another was lodged in his shoulder. He’d managed to stay conscious as they escaped, through the opposite side of the building than planned. Hidden behind the tree line, with an entire base of Hydra agents between them and their escape, he’d collapsed.

It was lucky, Hazel supposed, that the Hydra agents had taken off after the other Avengers, thinking she and the Captain dead. It had given them both the chance to escape, and now time for her to give some first aid. The bullet hole above his elbow was a clean shot through. The exit wound was a little messy, but with the pressure of a tight binding, it didn’t seem to be too severe. For a bullet wound anyway. The shot to his shoulder was another matter. There was no exit wound, meaning that the bullet was still lodged inside him. With no sterile way of removing the bullet, the best Hazel could do was clean and cover the area.

Although she loathed to leave him unconscious and undefended, Hazel needed to scout the area for a good hiding spot. The Captain was nearly a full foot taller than her and 100 pounds heavier. Exhausting herself by moving him would be no help, as she was currently their only line of defence. Muttering an apology to him, Hazel camouflaged the Captain under shrubbery and snow and set out on her new mission.

For the second time that day, Hazel considered herself ‘lucky’ when she stumbled across an abandoned hunting cabin about a thirty minute walk east of where she’d hidden the Captain. The door had a basic lock that was simple to pick. Inside there was a thin layer of dust, confirming that no-one had been there in a long time. Quickly searching the single room, Hazel grabbed a length of rope and two large burlap sacks.

Returning to the Captain as quickly as she could, Hazel checked his pulse. Steady, but he was so cold. Hazel tied the two sacks together length-ways before rolling the Captain so he lay on top of them. Using the rope, she tied the sacks to his body. Under his head and injured shoulder she placed his shield, then attached the shield to the sack. Hazel rolled her eyes at the terrible looking stretcher she’d crafted. She had to be the single worst rescuer in existence. Hazel walked round to the Captain’s feet, picked up his legs and began to drag him to the cabin. 

A journey that had taken her just thirty minutes alone, took two and a half hours with the Captain’s deadweight. It was more exhausting than Hazel could have even guessed. By the time they finally reached the cabin, all Hazel wanted to do was lie down. She couldn’t yet though, her Captain needed her. With no small amount of effort, she managed to manoeuvre his much larger form on the the bed. She stripped off his cold, wet uniform, including his underwear. Too focused on the task of saving his life, Hazel didn’t even peak at what the Captain had to offer. Gently, Hazel wrapped him in the thick blankets, making sure every inch of him was properly tucked in. With just his head peaking out, the Captain suddenly looked young and boyish.

Satisfied the Captain was warming up, Hazel began to take care of herself. She couldn’t risk lighting a fire and attracting attention. Instead she removed her own icy cold clothes. Shivering and naked, Hazel stepped towards the bed. She couldn’t bare to take any of the blankets away from the Captain, as he was only just beginning to lose the blueish tint from him lips. Instead she went back to the corner where she had found the burlap sacks earlier. There was an old ripped one left, one that she had discarded as not good enough for the Captain. It would be enough for her though. Hazel lay on the wooden floor next to the Captain’s bed, pulling the sack over her for warmth.

*******************************************

Cold and confused, but surprisingly comfortable, Steve woke slowly. The last thing he remembered was running through the snow, Hazel practically dragging him along. After that, nothing. Had they been rescued by the team? Captured by Hydra? Opening his eyes, Steve saw that he was in some form of cabin. Wrong on both counts then. He also appeared to be alone. Pushing himself to sit up, he grunted at the intense pain in his left shoulder and arm. Of course, he’d been shot. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he kicked a solid form.

Surprised, Steve looked down. Sleeping on the floor by his bed was Hazel, covered up by some nasty looking potato sack. Why on earth was he in a big soft bed with a pile of blankets, whilst his teammate was on the floor with less than rags? Steve scowled. So much for taking care of his team.

Carefully stepping out of bed without standing on Hazel, he realised he was naked. It made sense, he’d been cold and wet before he lost consciousness, and Steve had no idea how long they’d been out in the snow before they found this place. Hazel must have stripped him to prevent hypothermia. Did that mean she had also taken her own clothes off? Curious, Steve pulled back the sack and looked briefly at the expanse of smooth bare back. Yes, Hazel was nude to. Blushing furiously, but unable to leave her as she was, Steve worked his uninjured arm underneath her. Bracing himself, Steve pulled her up and onto the bed in one fast movement. The pain in his shoulder was overwhelming, and for a moment he slumped forward on top of Hazel, his naked body pressed against hers. 

The intensity faded and Steve was able to move again. He fussed over Hazel, making sure she was in a comfortable looking position, and had exactly half of the blankets covering her. Steve was worried. Hazel had been a highly trained Shield Agent before becoming an Avenger. She should have woken up, and been battle ready, when he’d accidentally kicked her. Hazel hadn’t stirred at all, not a single movement or noise. Steve checked her pulse and breathing, thankfully both were normal. Unfortunately Hazel’s skin felt freezing to touch. How long had she been naked on the floor of an unheated cabin, with just a sack for warmth? Steve needed to warm her up, fast.

Since the serum, Steve had found he ran hot. For whatever reason his body temperature was now just naturally higher than the average person. Steve pulled Hazel into his arms, wrapping his body around her. Tucking her head under his chin, resting her on his right shoulder, Steve pulled one of Hazel’s legs between his. He’d soon have her warmed up, but his 1940s sensibilities were extremely embarrassed by their intimacy.

Knowing it was an unsafe choice to both sleep at the same time, especially as they both appeared to be operating well below their usual level, Steve forced himself to stay awake. Instead he allowed himself the opportunity to snuggle up with a soft body. Steve had found himself sweet on Hazel from the moment he met her. She was the kind of petite and pretty that always made his heart feel soft, but that was where she stopped being his usual type. He’d always loved confident, sassy women who made a show of giving him a run for their money. Steve liked to prove he could keep up. But Hazel wasn’t like that, she was sweet and often shy. She had yet to attend any of their team movie/pizza nights, despite Wanda asking her every time. Hazel was a challenge to get to know, she didn’t let people in easily, which made Steve want to try even harder.

*******************************************

Hazel took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She felt warm, snuggly and safe. 

“Sleep well?” The Captain’s voice rumbled beneath her. Surprised, Hazel sat up, and looked down at the Captain. The man in question was blushing and it took Hazel a few seconds to realise why. She had been lying naked on his bare chest, and once she had sat up the blankets had fallen from her. Hazel was literally dangling her breasts in the Captain’s face. With a mortified squeak, Hazel covered herself and lay back down next to him. She didn’t dare make eye contact with her Captain.

“Um. Yeah. G’Morning, Captain?” She mumbled nervously, half hoping a Hydra agent would knock the door down and shoot her in the head. Slowly, the Captain wrapped his good arm around Hazel’s shoulders, cuddling her back to him. 

“How many times? It's Steve.” At his request, Hazel nodded. She didn’t know if she could call him Steve to his face, it didn’t sound respectful enough. “Hazel, how did we get here?” 

“I’d like to say I bravely carried you to safety. I’d like to say I calmly tended your wounds, set up traps, hung our clothes to dry, and sent a distress call to the others.” Hazel shot him a sideways glance. 

“Like to?”

“I dragged you here by the legs, then passed out.”

“Ah.” A beat passed and the two began to laugh. “Well at least we’re alive.”

“Yeah but I really want to get you to hospital. I’m pretty sure there’s a bullet lodged in your shoulder. I know you’ve got super healing and all but it still shouldn’t be in there.” As she spoke, Hazel traced the edge of the bandage she’d dressed Steve’s wound with.

Working in a comfortable silence, they got themselves ready for rescue. Putting on cold wet clothes was unpleasant, but with their distress becons now activated, rescue would only be moments away. Steve reassured Hazel that even with the comms downs, the Quinjet wouldn’t have left the area yet.

Seeing Steve struggle to tie his boots, Hazel knelt in front of him and took over, without him asking for help. Once finished, she looked up at Steve. He had a soft sort of look on his face.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Someone’s got to.”

“Who takes care of you?” Steve asked, thinking of how she chose to give him all the luxuries and not even take a blanket for herself.

“No one. I get by on my own.”

“I want to take care of you.” Steve said honestly. He tilted Hazel’s chin up to make her look at him. “I want you to be safe, warm and happy.”

Looking at each other’s lips, the couple began to inch closer together. Then the door banged open, causing Hazel to standup quickly and back away from Steve

“What took you guys so long?” Sam’s overly loud voice rang out through the tiny cabin as he burst into the room. Steve laughed and Hazel’s eyes seemed to smile as much as her mouth did. Perhaps another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
